


Archangels: The Forgotten One

by canadduh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Tablet, Angels, Archangels, Arguing, Bickering, Fighting, Gen, Ghosts, Guardian Angel, Heaven, Hell, Hunters, Hunting, OFC - Freeform, Prophets, Season 8, Supernatural - Freeform, The Void, Time Travel, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/pseuds/canadduh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the beginning of time God disappears. At the same time another angel vanishes too. She's the first angel, she's the oldest, she's spent the most time with the Heavenly Father and she's also spent nearly her entire existence outside of heaven. She keeps her visits to a minimum and eventually she becomes a legend. However, after viewing all of time, she decides to step in and take matters into her own hands. This includes protecting the prophet Kevin Tran from the Curse of the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kevin Tran: Prophet of the Lord

“Can you repeat that?” I asked again, watching as the old man paced in the stark white room. The furniture was an eggshell white and the one painting in the room was a portrait of the man talking to me.

“You have three choices,” He said slowly, like he was explaining the simplest of things to a petulant child.

"I'm not actually five, not that it seems like that to you," I said, watching Zachariah closely. "Considering you're such an old man"

"Really, because you don't seem to act like it." Zachariah answered, turning to glare at me

"Three choices, was it?" I asked, giving Zach my best innocent smile.

“You join Lucifer and Michael in the cage,” Zach said

“How terrifying,” I remarked, looking down at my nails

“You join Gadreel in heaven’s jail.” Zachariah said through gritted teeth.

“The poor guy could use some company.” I said, glancing at Zachariah with an amused smile.

“Or you do your duty as an Angel of the Lord and follow your orders.” His face was red and I couldn’t help but let out a small breath of a laugh as I stood up.

In just a few steps I was in Zachariah’s face, forcing him to make eye contact.

“Surely you have not forgotten who I am, Brother.” I hissed, "it has only been a few millennia since we last met, I can't be that forgettable. I am, after all, your sister. And don't you treasure family so much, little Zachy."

"C-" Zachariah started before I shushed him.

"It's okay, brother of mine, I will follow this order. If only to keep you from making the mistakes you will make." I took a step back, "I have seen all of time, brother. Do not forget that."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I felt the void wrapping itself around me. It was the moments when I was transporting that I felt the calmest. I had spent so many years in the void, just watching, that it was almost uncomfortable to be back in heaven.

It wasn't until Castiel, my youngest brother, had joined up with the Winchesters against heaven that I knew it had been long enough. I had spent too much time not running interference and that needed to change.

There was a war and the humans needed help. They needed God's trump card, for that is what I am.

****

_"Look upon my creation, Cassiel, do you see in them what I see?" God spoke as we watched the unfolding of all time in the void_

_"They are truly magnificent, father." I breathed, watching as Gadreel let sin run among them_

_"I need you to watch over them" My Father said, turning to face me, "as all things have their time so do I. I must step down, but you will find me again when you read"_

_"Yes father," I replied. My faith in God was stronger than that of all of my siblings. I had seen his plan. I had seen all of time, it was terrifying and glorious, and I believed in the beauty of all creations._

_Suddenly I was alone, there was no one with me any longer, but still I watched. I watched as Noah built the ark, as Moses parted the Red Sea. I watched as Lucifer fell, as Cain became the first Knight of Hell. I watched as Columbus discovered America. I cried as Hitler, a mere human, tried to destroy the creations of God that I loved so much. I watched as John Winchester and Mary Campbell fell in love, as was depicted by God._

_I watched and watched and watched and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore._

_I was certain I had been forgotten, I had practically disappeared at the same time as our Father, but then Gabriel had prayed to me, asking for my help._

_That was shortly after the rising of Lucifer._

_And so I returned._

****

"Why did you leave?" I turned around to see Gabriel watching me, his grace shining throughout his vessel "why did you abandon heaven? Why did you abandon me?"

"I was given a task, brother," I explained "I cannot disobey the request of our Father"

"Our absent Father" Gabriel quipped

I watched as Gabriel swallowed hard at the force of the fury I was feeling. I had to force myself to calm down, I had no vessel and therefore my grace was not currently being controlled as properly as it should be.

"Brother, you forget that I have seen all of time, he is absent now but he will return," I smiled, well as much of a smile as a ball of energy could give.

"I am glad you are back, Sister," Gabriel said, "it has not been the same with just Raphael for company"

"I am sorry for not being there for you, brother," I said before adding sheepishly, "but I need your help"

"Anything, sister," Gabriel said

"You do know what my name is, right?" I asked, my only reply was a raising of an eyebrow, "sorry."

"What do you need help with?" Gabriel asked with a sigh.

"I need my vessel.” I said, “you see, I asked dad to make a vessel for me that was just a body so that when I needed it I wouldn’t have to ruin some poor human’s life but the problem is I don’t know where it went, it was with me in the void until Luci fell and now I can’t find it and-”

“Cassiel,” Gabriel said, shaking his head, “You had me take it,”

“Oh, yeah.” I said sheepishly, “um… Do you think I can get it? I have some uses for it now.”

“Of course, Cassiel.” Gabriel said before transporting us.

*****

_The string of events that led up to Lucifer being banished to the pit by God had started with the drop of a pin. Literally. I had been hemming a dress, a task I had taken up after watching a Chinese servant create an exquisite gown for the daughter of an emperor in some century, it was hard to keep track._

_“Sister.” a voice said behind me, a voice I recognized as one of my favorite younger brothers._

_“Lucifer.” I said, turning around to face him, letting my hand drop from the dress, “It’s been a few millennia since I last saw you.”_

_“I’ve been… busy” Lucifer said distractedly._

_“Lucifer, oh dear brother, you are not the current Lucifer,” I said, watching his grace, “Your grace has been tainted.”_

_“I know, sister,” Lucifer said, his voice sad, “I was cast away from Heaven by Michael.”_

_I felt the pin I was hold drop from my hand. I had seen this happen. I knew it would happen, and I couldn’t stop it. In a fraction of a second that felt like centuries, and honestly could have been centuries, the pin was back in my hand._

_“Oh brother, you understand why he did it, yes?” I asked sadly, Lucifer nodded, “Then you understand that, while I wish I could, there is no way for me to help you, I cannot risk crossing Michael, I am no where near as strong or loving as you.”_

_“I- I have to go.” Lucifer said, his voice clouded by disappointment._

_“Lucifer.” I said before he got the chance to disappear for many millenium, “If it’s any consolation, although I doubt it will be, I do still love you. I believe that this situation was handled poorly and I would do my utmost to fix it however I believe that it will be a good experience for you. I have seen what you will do with this and I-”_

_“Cassiel,” Lucifer said, “Everything you have seen I have already done.”_

_“I know, Luci,” I said, “I just want to thank you, you have created the path for our youngest brother to rise.”_

*****

“Cassiel?” Gabriel said, watching me closely as I fingered the cloth of the dress on my vessel’s, my own, body, “What is wrong, sister?”

“Memories, Gabe,” I said, swinging my legs over the bed, “of the time I created this dress.”

“It is beautiful,” Gabriel said, “How did your conversation with Zachariah go?”

I gave Gabriel a small smile, “he seems to have forgotten that I am an archangel.”

“You have shrouded your grace well, sister. If I didn’t know you like I do I would think you were just another part of the garrison.” Gabriel said, “And why did you have to time travel for that?”

“Thank you,” I said, giving him a small curtsy. “And Gabe, Zachy needed to believe I was on his side, even though I wasn’t going to be involved with that crap at all”

“What exactly is it that you are going to do on earth?” Gabriel asked curiously

“There is a prophet,” I said,

“What’s a prophet?” Gabe asked sarcastically

 “Brother, I have little patience-”

 “That is probably the biggest lie I have ever heard,” Gabriel said with a smirk, “You cannot say you have little patience when you have sat in the void long enough to see all of time.”

 “Twice, Gabe, I saw all of time twice.”  I gave him a smile, “Which is why I am going to earth now. The prophet, Kevin Tran, does not have a protector. Now, in what I saw Raphael had been assigned to him. But well, our brother is no longer with us. I have decided to protect him, and to do so I need to be on earth as a low level angel, because I do not trust Metatron and he cannot know that I am protecting Kevin.”

 “God’s scribe?” Gabriel asked, his mouth dropping open, “Metatron?”

 “Yes brother, I know I did not stutter.” I patted him on the shoulder, “Have you talked to Castiel recently?”

 “He believes I am dead,” Gabriel said quietly, “I have not seen him in months.”

 “I am sorry, Gabriel, I know how important he is to you.” I said, giving him a smile.

 “Thank you.” Gabriel said before his eyes widened as he came upon a realization “Sister? Have you ever met Castiel?”

 “I have not met him, he believes I am a legend created to scare the younger angels.” I said, “An angelic bedtime story. All of the garrison angels believe the same.”

 “He has gotten better recently but he did grow up as part of the garrison, the poor kid, do not hold it against him.” Gabriel said smirking. “Goodluck, sister, I must go pretend to care about what the pagan gods think.”

 “Have faith brother, God has not abandoned us.” I said with a small smile.

 “Thank you.” Gabriel said before disappearing.

 “You’re welcome,” I said with a sigh before moving over to the mirror in the room.

The vessel I was in was conventionally pretty, according to human standards. Dark brown curly hair that fell just passed my shoulder blades, nearly to the waist. Almond shaped light brown eyes, dark skin, wide nose, large mouth, freckles. My favorite facial feature was the beauty mark right on the edge of my right eye.

I smoothed the dress and gave myself a smile, which I quickly noticed was slightly crooked but I liked it that way. I’d always found the flaws of humans to be endearing and knowing that I had some was a source of pride for me.

 I loved this vessel. It was time to protect the prophet. It was time to save my brethren from themselves.

 

*****

 I watched as two men entered the warehouse. The shorter one was carrying a large briefcase, the taller one following close behind carrying a duffel bag. I knew who they were, the infamous brothers, the righteous one and the boy king of hell. Dean and Sam Winchester.

 “That's a lot of fuss over a caveman lego.” Dean said as he set the tablet on the table.

 I could feel the power moving through it. The angel tablet, the thing of legends was in the hands of two brothers notorious for screwing things up.

 And I was surprisingly okay with that.

 “Yeah.” Sam said, handing his brother a hammer.

 “Well, whatever Dick wants is bricked up inside that.” Dean said, taking the hammer from Sam.

 He placed the hammer on the outer shell that was protecting the tablet before raising the hammer and bringing it down. I felt the jolt from the tablet and couldn’t help but cringe as the lightning flashed around the building.

 He brought the hammer up again and the crack of the hammer on the clay brought on more lightning.

 “All right.” Dean said after the fourth strike, turning to face Sam“that sound like somebody saying, "no, wait -- stop" to you?”

 “Uh,Yeah.” Sam said, “Yeah.”

 “Yeah” Dean agreed before raising the hammer again with a shrug, “Oh, well.”

 Soon the tablet was free and I chose that moment to reveal myself.

 “What’cha got there?” I asked, moving from the shadows to stand next to Sam.

 The brother’s swung around quickly, scrambling for their weapons. I let out a chuckle at the surprised look on their faces.

 “Sorry ‘bout that, I love dramatic entrances,” I explained, raising my hands to show that I didn’t have any weapons, “I haven’t done anything this fun since Gabriel and I had a prank war with Raphael and Michael.”

 “Who are you?” Dean asked, raising his gun to point it at me.

 “What are you?” Sam asked, stepping back to stand next to his brother, the tablet in his hand.

 “Guess.” I said with a smile.

 “Angel?” Dean said, not lowering the gun.

 “Well, I understand that I do look heavenly but I’m so much better than an angel,” I said, my smile widening into a grin. “And you guys thought my brothers were bad enough,”

 “You’re an archangel, aren’t you?” Sam said, his eyes widening.

 “Well, I guess… But I kinda have to keep that a secret. You see, only a select few people know I exist.” I explained, “Okay, seriously, aren’t your arms sore yet? Your gun will do nothing to me, I’m a fucking archangel for crying out loud.”

 Dean stared for a few more seconds before lowering the gun. I gave him a small nod before snapping. Behind the boys two chairs appeared. I gestured to them as I sat down in the chair that had appeared behind me.

 “Do you guys know what that is?” I asked, pointing to the tablet, “Any clue at all?”

 “A tablet” Dean said with a smirk.

 “I knew there was a reason I liked you, Dean Winchester.” I said with a smirk of my own as he started to preen, puffing out his chest, “You’re such a little shit, it’s honestly quite adorable.”

 I grinned as Dean deflated and Sam guffawed.

 “Okay, really though, you guys have the Word of God right there.” I said, leaning forward, “With that tablet the gates to purgatory can be closed. Without that tablet they can still be closed but only an angel of a higher power can do that.”

 "So you could?" Sam asked

 "I have the necessary power, yes. But I have no desire to banish my brethren from their home. If I were to close the gates to purgatory I’d have to close the gates to both Heaven and Hell. The chaos that would create here on earth would not be worth it." I explained, "not that I've been to heaven recently, I tend to prefer the void"

 "The void?" Dean asked

 "The in between space of the universe," I explained, "when you travel with an angel you travel through the void"

 "Which archangel are you?" Sam asked.

 "Ah, Sammy Sammy Sammy," I said, "asking the real questions."

 We sat there in silence for a few moments Sam and Dean looking at me expectantly as I glanced around the warehouse. I glanced at Dean when he cleared his throat, giving him a small smile.

 “oh!” I said, leaning forward, “You guys were actually expecting me to tell you, weren’t you?”

 Sam and Dean shared a look and I couldn’t help but giggle.

 "I'm sure you guys will figure it out, you're actually pretty smart. So before I leave I'm gonna have to impart two things to you two" I looked at both of them pointedly, "first, no one else is to know I'm an archangel, I'm in hiding. And second, if you two doofuses lose that tablet to the leviathan or Crowley I will know and I will be very displeased."

 I stood then, waiting for the brothers to stand before snapping the chairs back to the furniture store I had gotten them from.

 "You can call me Elle, by the way" I said, giving them a wave before going back to the void.

 

*****

 Kevin grabbed his head as he sat up with a groan. He was surrounded by glass and covered in water and he felt downright miserable.

 He glanced around the room and was met with the devastating sight of his cello on its side with the neck broken and the stings detached. Kevin quickly moved to his cello before a loud beeping stopped him in his tracks. He glanced at his phone before sighing and picking it up to check the voicemail.

 “Kevin, it's mom.” Mrs. Tran said, “I know you're at school already, about to take the test. And I know all your hard work will net the results we've discussed but like Dr. Ender said, don't obsess on the perfect.”

 “No.” Kevin said in a panic as the message continued to play, “No. No!”

 “That's just a nice feather in our cap, if we get it. Now, Kevin, we're about to finish up our last seminar. My flight's confirmed for 7:00, so I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Love you, honey.”

 Kevin slipped the phone into his pocket and was quickly out the door, rushing to get out of the house and to his moms car. 

He didn’t know why but he needed to take the car.

 

*****

 Transporting with a vessel was strange. It took longer to do, not by much though, but longer. I was no longer travelling from one place to the next with literally no time in between. Now there was time.

 I opened my eyes to be greeted by the sight of a demon next to my youngest brother who was occupying a hospital bed. I shook my head slightly at him before looking at the demon who was staring at me in mild shock.

 “Oh sorry, I didn’t realize he wouldn’t be alone.” I said, giving the demon a small smile, “It is difficult for me to judge the timeline correctly, it took me a good five seconds to even find the right century.”

 “Who are you?” The demon asked, standing up slowly, “What are you doing here?”

 “Fear not, for I come bearing the word of heaven itself.” I said sarcastically, “Wait no, the word of god… damnit, the word of god, Meg.”

 “And what is that?” Meg asked, raising her eyebrow, “More importantly, who are you?”

 “Call me Elle, I’m Castiel’s sister or whatever.” I said, giving Castiel a small smile as he stared at me. “I’m here to help.”

 “I don’t have a sister named Elle.” Cas said simply.

 “I know, love, it’s a nickname.” I said, stepping past the demon and standing in front of Castiel, “I’d show you my grace but it’s a bit difficult and I’m supposed to be in hiding.”

 “It’s alright, Elle, I believe you.” Castiel said with a smile.

 “Thank you, Castiel.” I said before turning  to Meg. “Don’t tell Dean and Sam until tomorrow, we need to give them time to rest.”

 “Okay?” Meg said, “Can you explain what is happening?”

 “Um, not really?” I said with a shrug, “I’m pretty much here to stop a mess that’s gonna happen and uh… yeah, just… call the Winchester’s tomorrow, I’ll be back then.”

 

*****

 “Mrs. Tran?” I asked the woman who answered the door, “I’m here for the neighborhood Sheriff’s office to ask you a few more questions for our search for your son.”

 “Yeah, sure, come in, please, please come in.” Linda said, opening the door wider for me to enter, “Can I get you anything Ms?”

 "Just call me Elle,” I said with a small smile. "And some water would be nice, if it's not too much trouble"

 "Of course not, I’ll be one second.” Linda said before bustling off to the kitchen.

 I took this time to look around the room. The Tran house was nice, extremely neat and the decorations were all tasteful. It’s the kind of house that seemed very common in the suburbs. Or so I gathered from the last five millennia of study on the way humans works so that I’d maybe, just maybe, have a chance at fitting in.

 Elle? I need you. The voice I heard belonged to Castiel, I couldn’t leave my brother alone, not right now.

 “Linda?” I called, walking into the kitchen, “There’s been a call about a robbery a few blocks away and I’m the closest officer and I need to go. I tried to see if someone else could take it but apparently they’re stretched too thin to let me do my job.”

 “Oh,” Linda said trying to hide her disappointment, “Okay,”

 “If there are any changes I’ll be sure to stop by, okay?” I gave her a quick smile before moving to the door, “I’m sorry, Mrs. Tran, I know you’re worried.  Kevin will be fine.”

 “Thank you.” Linda said.

 *****

 The scene I returned to was strange. Cas and Meg were sitting tailor style on the bed just staring at eachother with three feet of space and a chess board between them.

 “Knight to E5,” I said, causing the pair to look at me. “What’s up, brother?”

 “Elle,” Cas said, giving me a large smile, “Do you want to play cards?”

 I glanced at Meg who just gave me a stiff shouldered shrug. I let out a huff of air before walking over to Cas, laying a hand gently on his shoulder.

 “Brother, I do have responsibilities. I would love to play cards but please resist any more urges you have to call me unless it is a true emergency.” It is a very good thing that I have an extremely high tolerance for things that would aggravate any other person.

 "Let's play BS?" Cas asked

 Giving a small smile I moved to sit next to Castiel and Meg on the bed, “Let’s play BS.”

 During the course of this game I discovered two things: I liked Meg, and Cas had a terrible poker face. But that was probably since I could see his grace and it changed hues when he lied. His grace went from a brilliant white to a slightly off white that is easiest to describe as a clam’s pearl.

 Three hours later found us playing candyland on the floor of the hospital room. Meg was about to win when Cas suddenly stood up, displacing some of the pieces.

 “What’s wrong Cas?” I asked, watching my brother closely. “Oh, it’s that time already, Meg, would you call the Winchesters while I check in on something?”

 “Uh… sure?” Meg replied as I disappeared from the hospital room.

 

*****

Kevin was still on the road when I found him. I could sense how freaked the new prophet was already so I decided not to intervene. I simply gave him reinforcement on his already concrete instructions to find the Word of God.

 I wish that I could have done this differently, I wish I could have taken Kevin and ran. But it was depicted that Kevin Tran would be the last prophet. He had to become the prophet. But it was not foretold how he would die.

 My mission was to protect Kevin Tran from the Winchesters and the curse that seemed to follow them everywhere. 

After making sure Kevin was on track for Indiana my next stop was the Tran household. I just needed to make sure Linda was alright. The leviathan was in her house but there was nothing I could do without alerting the Leviathan to my presence on earth. There was a time and a place for that and it was not here nor now.

 I decided I needed to talk to Gabe again.

 “Sister, you called?” Gabriel said beside me as we both looked at the Tran household. 

“Gabe, am I doing the right thing? Changing God’s plans all because of one man?” I asked, turning to look at my brother. 

“Why do you care so much about the prophet?” Gabe asked.

 “When I was watching the first time I didn’t care about him at all until after he was dead. He’s the reason I really saw in the humans what our Father sees.” I explained, “The second time watching I found myself looking forward to his appearance. ‘Kevin Tran from advance placement.’ I couldn’t understand how such a puny freaked out human could change so much. He-”

 “Sister, you’re doing the right thing.” Gabriel said, “Kevin does not deserve this life but he has to live with it. He might as well have a guardian angel by his side. A guardian that actually cares.”

 “Thank you, Gabriel.” I said, patting him on the shoulder before flying off to the hospital to be there when Dean and Sam arrived.

  
  
  



	2. Linda Tran: Mother of the Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiel, meet Linda Tran, she's important.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said, slowly entering the room, pausing right inside the door.

Cas turned from where he had been staring out the window after he had lost our last game of chess. The poor guy really was a sore loser. I’d had several millennia prior to him even created to learn how to play the game.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said, “Sam.”

“Hey, Castiel.” Dean breathed, “Look at you, walkin' and talkin'. That's -- that's great, right?”

“Pull my finger.” Cas said and I suppressed a groan, he’d done the same thing to me.

“What?” Dean asked, shifting to glance at Meg with a raised eyebrow.

“My finger -- pull it.” Cas demanded and Dean did just that.

Cas grinned as the lights in the room exploded and I sighed, snapping my finger to at least clean up the glass. I really didn’t need them to waste time on that mess.

Dean and Sam turned to look at me, noticing that I was in the room for the first time. I gave them a tiny wave and a wink before standing up to talk with Meg as they spoke with Cas.

“Meg, I’m gonna need you to get them out of the room, like we discussed early, yeah?” I whispered, keeping an eye on the boys, just like she was

“Sure thing, sweetcheeks, but you gonna tell me why?” Meg asked, her voice soft.

“Because the Winchester brothers are fuckups and they can’t be here when the prophet first gets here.” I supplied with a shrug, glancing at Meg.

“Fair enough.” Meg said.

“Thanks, Meg.” I said, patting her on the shoulder before walking over to Sam, Dean, and Cas.

“Just hang on, Cas.” Sam said “Wait. Let us catch up to you for a second.”

“So, you're saying you remember who you are, what you are.” Dean asked

“Yes. Of course.” Cas said, turning from the window to look at the Winchester’s “Oh. Outside today, in the garden, I followed a honeybee. I saw the route of flowers. It's all right there, the whole plan. There's nothing to add.”

“You might want to add a little thorazine.” Dean said, glancing from Cas to Meg

“Right? He's been like the naked guy at the rave ever since he woke up.” Meg quipped, “Totally useless.”

“Will you look at her?” Cas asked, “My caretaker. All of that thorny pain. So beautiful.”

“We've been over this.” Meg said, “ I don't like poetry. Put up or shut up.”

“Okay.” Sam said, “So, Cas, you said you woke up last night?”

“Yes.” Cas said looking at me intently, “I heard a ping that pierced me, and, well, you wouldn't have heard it unless you were an Angel at the time.”

“Yeah, I heard it too Cas, kind of hard not to” I assured him

“That's also when we opened this.” Sam said, handing a duffel bag to Cas

“Oh.” Cas said, taking out the Word of God and showing it to me, “Of course. Now I understand.”

“Understand what?” Dean asked

“You're the ones.” Cas said with a smile, and a laugh, “Well I guess that makes sense”

“What makes sense?” Sam asked

“If someone was going to free the Word from the vault of the earth, it would end up being you two.” Cas said, enveloping the two of them in a hug “I love you guys.”

“Oh.” Dean said at the same time that Meg said “uck”

“Alright. Alright.” Sam said trying to get out of the hug “Okay. Yeah, yeah.”

“You said something about "The Word.” Is that what's written on there?” Dean asked as Cas finally let the brothers go.

“Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft?” Cas asked and I couldn’t help the huff of a laugh I let out, “I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that.”

“Cas, please, we're losing ground out there, okay?” Dean said, “We need your help. Can you not see that?”

“This is the handwriting of Metatron.” Cas said and I frowned.

“Metatron?” Sam asked, “You saying a Transformer wrote that?”

“No. That's Megatron.” Dean said, completely offended by Sam’s lack of pop culture understanding.  
“What?!” Sam yelled

“The Transformer -- it's Megatron.” I said softly, placing a hand on Sam’s arms

“What?” Sam yelled again

“Metatron.” Cas said again, enunciating the words, “He's an Angel. He's the scribe of God.”

“He’s worse than Dick.” I muttered, earning myself a confused glance from everyone in the room, “Hello, Angel of the Lord here, in hiding. From the scribe himself?”

“He took down dictation when creation was being formed.” Cas explained

“And that's the word of God?” Dean asked

“One of them, yes.” Cas said

“Uh well, what's it say, then?” Sam asked

“Uh "Tree"? "Horse"? "Fiddler crab"? I can't read it.” Cas said, letting the tablet drop to his side, “It wasn't meant for angels.”

“Okay, this all sounds bad.” Meg said, winking at me as she came closer to the group, “What are you two jackasses doing with the word of God? Let me see that thing.”

“Back off, Meg.” Dean growled at the demon

“Come on, it's my ass, too.” Meg said, reaching for the tablet

“Back off.” Dean snarled, kinda reminding me of a rabid dog I’d once seen attack a racoon.

“Damn it! Enough of this "demons are second-class citizens" crap!” Meg yelled

“Don't like conflict.” Cas said before disappearing in a ruffle of wings.

“Uh What the hell was that?” Dean asked

“You heard him. He doesn't like conflict.” Meg said, her voice sickly sweet, “He's down in the dayroom now. I guarantee it.”

“All right, I'll go handle Cas” Dean said, moving to the door, “Sam, will you please pick up the word of God?”

“Yeah.” Sam said, moving to pick up the fallen pieces as I went to sit on the bed. Observing, as it was the role I was used to playing in life.

“What are you guys caught up in now?” Meg asked, only for Sam to ignore her, “I deserve to know, Sam.” He still wouldn’t talk, “Okay, fine. I'll hit the road, then. Let me just go get my angel.”

Meg left the room and it was only then that Sam went to follow her, calling after her as he ran from the room.

Shortly after the window moved and a young man stealthily climbed into the room. He didn’t even seem to notice me as he grabbed the bag and turned to flee. I followed him from the room, choosing to do it the old fashioned way by climbing out the window after him.

He was running and I was ahead of him in half a heart beat. Catching the AP student and hiding him behind the building from the big bad Winchester.

“Shhh, Kevin, shhh,” I said, placing a hand over his mouth as he started to freak, “My name’s Elle, I’m here to protect you. It’s literally the only reason I’m here. Now, you need to run from this man, you know how to avoid an alligator, right?” He nodded, “Good even half way to a panic attack you’re smarter than most. Now go, he’s not gonna hurt you, I won’t let him.”

I watched as Kevin ran to avoid Sam, zig zagging across the yard only to be stopped by Meg clotheslining him across the chest. I appeared at Kevin’s side seconds before Sam did to help the poor kid up.

“Hi Sam, Meg, This is Kevin.” I said, wrapping an arm around the kid’s shoulder, “Kevin, this is Sam and Meg, they’re associates of mine. Their job is also to protect you.”

“I’m Kevin Tran.” Kevin said, his voice shaking, “I’m in advanced placement.”

“Okay?” Sam said, trying to get the bag back from Kevin.

“Sorry,” Kevin stuttered, “I don't -- I don't know why, but I can't let go of this.”

“Shh, Kevin,” I said, rubbing his arm, “Let’s get you inside, okay?”

Kevin nodded and I gave Meg the signal, letting her lead the way as I guided Kevin back to Cas’ room, ignoring the confused look of the youngest Winchester.

Once Kevin was sitting on the bed comfortably I pulled up a chair to sit next to him, keeping a hand on his knee for comfort.

“You really stepped in it, kid.” Sam said, his arms crossed and eyeing Kevin menacingly.

“All I know is, this is -- it's for me. I'm supposed to keep it.” Kevin said, hugging the bag to his chest like a lifeline

“But you don't know what it is?” Sam asked, Kevin shook his head, “Open it.”

“It's writing.” Kevin said, running his hand over the tablet, and squinting.

“Yeah.” Sam said, “Yeah, we get that.”

“What's Leviathan?” Kevin asked, glancing at Sam

“What? You can read it?” Sam asked, adjusting his footing, “Is that what it says?”

“Sort of. It hurts a little.” Kevin explained, “Like looking through somebody else's glasses, but I think it It's about Leviathan, how it came to be.”

“God locked him up far away, right? Like in jail Because they're so” Kevin paused, glancing at Sam and then me, “they're they're real, aren't they?”

“Yeah, Kevin.” Sam said with a nod, “They -- they are. And they're here. Does it say anything about how to kill them? 'Cause that's -- that's kind of been a problem.”

“I don't know. It's not like reading reading.” Kevin explained, “It -- it's hard to focus on it too long.”

“Sam. Something's up.” Meg said, her eyes turning black as the lights started to flicker.

“What?” Sam asked, turning to look at Sam

Kevin screamed when he noticed Meg’s eyes, backing away from the demon to huddle against the bed’s headboard.

“Kevin, hey, hey, hey.” Sam said as I moved to sit next to Kevin on the bed.

“Kevin.” I said, getting the kid’s attention, “Remember, I’m here to protect you.”

“Demon.” A voice said, drawing my attention to the two new occupants of the room. The young angels Hester and Inias. Hester raised her hand and sent Meg flying into the wall. I cringed at the impact but quickly turned my attention back to the other angels.

“A demon whore and a Winchester, again.” Hester said as Sam stepped towards Kevin, trying to block him from sight. “Step away from the Prophet!”

“Who? Who, me?” Kevin asked, looking from me to Hester. I nodded in confirmation and I heard Kevin let out a small groan.

“Sole keeper of the word on earth, we are here to take you.” Hester said

“What do you mean, "take"?” Sam asked

“Kill the demon and her lover.” Hester ordered and Inias went to annihilate Meg.

“That's not how it-” Meg said before slicing at Inias with an angel blade

“we're not” Sam protested before he was interrupted by Hester’s disgruntled questions.

“Where did you get that?!” Hester asked before finally noticing me, “And who are you?”

“Took her long enough,” I muttered to Kevin before looking at Hester, “I’m Elle, sister.”

“I have no sister named Elle.” Hester said, eyes narrowing.

“If you believe that you are mistaken.” I said, flashing her a smile, “My name is definitely Elle and I am definitely your sister.”

“Why are you already here with the prophet?” Inias asked.

“Because it is my job to protect him.” I said with a small smile “Because you guys will screw this kid over and he does not deserve that so I am going to protect him.”

There was a rustle of wings before Hester had the chance to reply and suddenly Castiel and Dean were standing in the room. Dean took a step back and let Cas take the lead before stepping over to stand next to Sam.

“Castiel?” Inias asked

“Hi.” Cas said with a smile

“You're alive?” Inias asked and Cas gave a nod

“You.” Hester said, walking up to Cas

“Hello, Hester.” Cas said, his smile growing

“You smote thousands in Heaven. You gave a big, scary speech.” Hester yelled “Then you were gone. What the hell was that?!”

“Rude, for one thing.” I said with Cas

“Where have you been?” Inias asked

“Oh, Inias.” Cas said sadly, “Hester, I I know you want something -- answers. I wish it could be that -- there are still many things I can teach you. I can offer, um, well, perspective.” Cas stepped closer to Hester, holding out his finger, “Here. Pull my finger.”

No one moved and Cas started to panic, “Uh Uh Meg will -- will get another light, and I'll -- I'll blow it out again. And, well, this time, it'll be funny, and we'll all look back and laugh.”

“You're insane.” Hester said tilting her head to the side a little, looking at Cas with complete disdain for the angel.

“Crap, Kev, I’ll be right back” I said, remembering what was going to come next. I couldn’t afford to be sent back to Heaven. It would take me longer to get back than the others. I wasn’t used to interplant travel yet.

After what I deemed to be an appropriate amount of time I popped back into the room. Kevin was starting to panic and I quickly crossed the room to wrap an arm around his shoulders, shushing him and making sure he wouldn’t have a panic attack.

“What's happening?!” Kevin asked loudly, his breathing heavy, “What's happening?!”

“What is that?” Dean asked, pointing to Kevin.

“It's, uh Kevin Tran.” Sam explained with a grimace, “He's, uh, in advanced placement.”

I shifted on the bed to give Kevin more roomed and turned to listen to Dean as he gave the poor kid the lowdown on demons, Leviathan, and other things that go bump in the night. While Dean was talking Kevin started to shiver so I threw an arm around his shoulder in hopes of comforting the kid.

“So, these Leviathans -- these monsters are real.” Kevin asked, when Dean finished, the prophet turned to look at me for the next question “And angels with wings?”

“No.” Sam said, as if he knew the answer, “Uh No wings.”

“We have wings,” I explained, raising an eyebrow at Sam, “but they’re hidden from a normal perspective. They’re pretty much in an alternate dimension that we like to call the void.”

“Oh” Sam breathed.

“But that’s neither here nor now, we should probably leave before Hester and Inias show back up.” I said nodding at Meg who I was certain was going to make a similar remark “Although I know I could take them I’d rather not have to hurt any of my brethren until absolutely necessary.”

“So, Kevin, you can, uh, read the chicken scratch on the God rock, huh?” Dean asked, ignoring me (I’d make sure to work that out of the Winchester system soon, I disliked being ignored) “That is back in one piece, I see. And you're saying that there's some sort of a "How to punch Dick" recipe in there somewhere?”

“I don't know what you're saying, but it seems kind of like an "in case of emergency" note.” Kevin said, looking between Dean and I, “What did they mean by "Prophet"?”

“Oh, no.” Dean grumbled running his hands through his hair and glancing at Kevin again, as if to confirm that the kid was still there. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Sam affirmed with a nod towards Kevin “Yeah, that's what the angel said.”

“I don't want to be a Prophet.” Kevin said, slightly panicked. He glanced at me with growing concern and I could tell that he was starting to panic. I started to rub his back in an attempt to calm him down.

“No.” Sam agreed, “You don't at all.”

“Gentlemen, we've got to start running and hiding.” Meg said, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “Or do you want to tangle with those wing nuts twice?”

“I'm sorry.” Dean said, “Did you say "we"?”

“I'm on the angels' radar now.” Meg pointed out, “You think I don't need a little safety in numbers?”

“All right, we'll go to Rufus' cabin.” Dean conceded, glaring at Meg before his features softened just a little as he looked at Kevin “Kid can do his book report there.”

Soon we were all in Kevin’s mom’s car, driving away from the hospital at speeds that I was certain were illegal. I was sitting in the back, Kevin and Meg in the seats in front of me and Sam and Dean in the front.

“Could you slow down?” I called to the front, causing everyone to glance at me in confusion.

“Elle, we’re going 50 it’s not that fast.” Dean said, glancing at the wheel then back at me, finally looking back at the road.

“Oh, sorry.” I said, glancing down at my hands, “I’ve never been in a car before, it’s… different than I had suspected it would be.”

“You’ve never been in a car?” Dean asked incredulously.

“I’ve been on earth for all of 26 hours, Dean. I’ve not had the opportunity until now.” I pointed out with an embarrassed huff.

“Why are you on earth, anyways?” Sam asked, turning in his seat to face me “From what I’ve seen none of the other angels know who you are.”

“Did I not tell you?” I asked as innocently as I possibly could.

“No.” Sam said

“Hm, then maybe that means it’s none of your business.” I said smugly.

“Whatever,” Sam said, turning back to the front.

I looked out the window, entranced by all the scenes flying by. I could get used to this whole car thing. The way the colors and the shapes blended together into nothingness. It was a calming reminder of the void.

*****

_“Daughter” I heard behind me. I turned to see God, my father, standing in the middle of the void, “It is my time, I must leave heaven soon.”_

_“Why?” I asked, walking over to him, “Why do you have to leave them? Why are you leaving me?”_

_“Cassiel, you are the eldest, I expect you to keep them in line.” He said, ignoring my previous questions._

_“Father, you told me to stay here until it was time.” I reminded him_

_“You’ll know when it’s time, Cassiel,” He said, “I’ve made sure of it.”_

_And suddenly he was gone. As per usual. He visited once every few hundred years to make sure I was alright. When I was a younger angel I remembered asking him why I was in the void, and not in heaven like my brothers._

_I never did find out why._

*****

Soon we were slowing down and I turned to the front to see that we were pulling into a gas station. I blinked a few times, looking around the car to see that it was now day and that Kevin was asleep, leaning against the window.

“Get the kid some food?” I asked Meg when we’d stopped.

“Why can’t you?” Meg asked, turning to look at me.

“I don’t really feel like it right now” I muttered

“What?” Meg asked, scowling at me.

“I’ve never been on earth before, Meg.” I said with a sigh, “It’s a lot more intimidating than I had thought it would be and I really do not think it would be a good idea to send in the angel who a: doesn’t really know how money works and b: has never talked to anyone outside of you guys, my brother, and Linda.”

“You talked to my mom?” Kevin asked, sitting up from where he had been leaning against the window and turning to look at me, “Is she alright?”

“Yeah,” I said as Meg left the car with Sam and Dean, “She’s as alright as she can be. She thinks you were kidnapped by a cult. Which I guess could be true in a way.”

“Is she safe?” Kevin asked.

“She’s leverage, Kevin, she won’t be safe until I can get one of my brothers to watch her.” I said, my voice as soft as I could make it, “the idiot has a no Winchester policy so actually getting him to help has been harder than I thought it would be.”

“No no no no,” Kevin started chanting, clutching his bag closer to his chest

“Kevin,” I said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll do everything within my power to keep her safe but you need to understand that you are my priority. Do you understand that.”

“I understand.” Kevin said as his breathing became more regular.

Sam, Dean, and Meg got back into the car soon after. Meg handed Kevin some food and I looked out the window watching the scenery flash by again as we continued down the road to what I had been told was Rufus’ cabin.

After a few hours I turned to look at Kevin and Meg and moved so that I was sitting in between them. Kevin gasped and I gave him a small smile. Sam glanced back and I waved before turning to face Kevin.

“Hey, I’m gonna go check on your mom, make sure she’s okay,” I said, Kevin gave me a relieved smile, “I can’t take you with me right now, I’m sorry.” He nodded and I turned to move my head between Sam and Dean, “If you two let anything happen to kevin you will be answering to me personally, understand?”

The Winchester brothers nodded and I disappeared.

*****

“Mrs. Tran?” I asked once Kevin’s mom answered the door, “It’s Elle, I came with news about your son, may I come in?”

“Of course,” Linda said, her eyes glossing over with tears, “Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you though,” I said, giving her a small smile, “is there anywhere we can sit?”

“What was the news you had on Kevin?” Linda asked once we were seated in the livingroom, each of us occupying a side of the couch, turned slightly towards each other. “He’s okay, right?”

“Your son is fine,” I said with a gentle smile, “some colleagues of mine are transporting him to a safe location. The cult that kidnapped him is still out there and for reasons unknown their sights are set on your son.”

“Oh my god,” Linda said, bringing her hands up to rub at her temples, “What the hell.”

“We’re trying our hardest to keep him protected but it’s not going to be easy,” I said, taking one of her hands in mine after she let them drop to her lap, “we need your help. Your son is a lot more special then you realize right now and the group that is after him is going to want to use you as bait. To prevent you’re either going to need to take preventative measures to protect yourself here or you can come with me and we can join your son.”

“I want to join my son,” Linda said.

I searched her eyes for a moment, noting the determined glint they held. I nodded and gave her a small reassuring smile (I hoped) just as there was a knock on the door.

“We can’t answer that.” I said, my smile dropping, “We need to leave right now, go pack a bag for yourself and your son, please, Linda. No questions, no lights, and don’t look out the window.”

*****

_“Why do you enjoy watching them so much?” Lucifer asked me._

_It was only months before he would be cast from heaven and we had been talking for hours on end about pretty much everything my younger brother wanted to know. He was so much younger than I was. All my siblings were. I was the eldest. I was the first among the angels, the closest to our Father. I was the watcher._

_“They have so much to teach us, Lucy.” I said not turning from the scenes playing in front of us. This was one of the earlier times, before homosapiens were truly homosapiens. Before Adam and Eve._

_“What could they possibly have to teach us?” Lucifer scoffeed, “We are as old as time itself.”_

_“Some of us older,” I reminded him, turning to look at him now._

_We had no vessels then, they weren’t needed in heaven or the void. Lucifer was bright, brighter than the rest of our siblings, and he was smart too. He held no love for the soon to be humans. He loved his siblings though, and our Father too. But no, he could not bring himself to love the humans. In his eyes they were the reason Father had left us._

_“Lucifer, they are nothing like us. But they are not necessarily inferior because of that. They have their own struggles. Many of them will know what it is like to have their father disappear, many of them will die unfair and cruel deaths.” I gave as much of a shrug as I could in the corporeal body, “They know so much though, Lucy. It’s amazing. They face death and destruction and they never give up.”_

_“They are the descendants of monkeys.” Lucifer said contemptuously._

_“They are the creations of God, Lucifer.” I said gently, “Just as we are. You can blame them. They had no more a say in this than we did.”_

_He was gone before I could say anymore and I heaved a sigh, turning back to the timeline playing across the void._

*****

Linda was soon back downstairs carrying two duffel bags and her purse. I smiled at her and took one of the bags before grabbing her free hand and transporting her to where I could sense Kevin.

As the guardian of the prophet I was the only one who could actually detect where he was. The other angels could get hints and whiffs but the location of Kevin Tran was a constant buzz in the back of my mind.

“Kevin?” Linda whispered from beside me.

Dean turned around, slamming on the breaks of the car as he did so. “What the fuck?” He yelled looking between Linda and I.

“Dean, this is Linda, Kevin’s mother, Linda this is Dean, my colleague.” I introduced the two of them, “Dean, you might want to drive.”

It took him a few moments longer but eventually he turned around and started back down the road.

“Mom?” Kevin asked, his voice cracking.


	3. Cassiel: Protector of the Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiel, the protector

“I can't live in the desert.” Kevin was saying, and I couldn’t help but chuckle, “I-I'm applying to Princeton!” 

“Okay, you know what? Screw the Garrison.” Dean said, “We need the tablet to end Dick Roman's "soylent us" crap.” 

“If you want the word, you'll have to duck Hester and her soldiers,” Cas said from his spot in between Meg and I. I had moved Kevin back to sit next to his mom shortly after she and I had shown up.

“Yeah, you're in our corner, right, Cas?” Sam asked, looking back at Cas 

“No, I don't fight anymore.” Cas said proudly, “I watch the bees.” 

“Of course you do.” I heard Dean grumble and I turned to give Cas a smile which he returned. 

I looked back to see that Linda had her arm around Kevin’s shoulders and the young prophet was curled in on himself looking idly at the back of the seat in front of him. I gave Linda a small smile before turning back to face the front. 

“How much longer until we get there?” I asked Dean

“Nearly there, about half an hour left.” He said, not bothering to turn around 

“All right,” I said shifting to a more comfortable spot on the seat, “fantastic.” 

Soon enough we were pulling up outside an old looking building. I got out and followed everyone inside, keeping the Tran’s in my sight. 

“We need to set up warding.” I said, looking around, “against angels and demons, but no angel proofing, just some banishing sigils, just in case.” 

“As long as we're invisible to your Garrison buddies, it works for me,” Dean said as he and Cas went to get the sigils set 

“I'm sure you're hungry, so once we get settled in upstairs, we'll get some dinner going,” Sam said, looking at Kevin and Linda. 

“Thanks,” Linda said before turning to me, “What the hell is going on here?” 

“Well, your son is a prophet,” I stated with a small smile, “and Cas and I are angels, Meg’s a demon, Dean and Sam are hunters. We’re going to protect your son… well, mainly me, but yeah.” 

“I think I need a drink.” Linda said, looking pale suddenly, “a strong one.” 

“I’ll see if Meg will get you that when she’s done with what she’s doing.” I said, before moving to the door, I snapped my fingers, and suddenly there were two duffel bags right in front of the door, “That’s as far as I could get them.” 

“Thanks,” Linda said, grabbing the bags for her and Kevin and bringing them in the house. 

“No problem,” I said cheerily before going to find one of the Winchesters or Meg. 

*******  
I watched the fog in front of me closely, making sure that I wasn’t missing any of the details, before turning to Gabriel with a small smile. 

“I need to talk to Zachy-kins.” I said, “Which means I need to time travel, and you know how much I suck at that, which means I need your help. Which I understand if you don’t want to offer any because I did disappear and caused you guys to think I was dead, which is honestly surprising cause all you had to do was check the void to find me and-” 

“Cassiel,” Gabriel said, stopping me. “I’ll help you talk to Zachariah, just please, stop running your mouth like that. You talk a mile a minute.” 

“Okay, Gabe, thanks.” I said, “you know; I could get used to this whole vessel thing.” 

“Well if you’re whole let’s protect Kevin plan works out you’re gonna have to get used to this whole vessel thing,” Gabriel mentioned. I just gave him a smile and soon I was in the room that Zachariah generally occupied, sometime in the past. 

“This looks like a sex torture dungeon.” Kevin said, looking around the basement, “Is this a sex torture dungeon?” 

“No, this is not a sex-torture-” Dean started before giving up, “Get over here. Sit down and read, would you?” 

“Hey, Dean?” I said, watching the hunter closely, “I know you want this whole Leviathan thing to be over and dealt with, just don’t go too hard on the kid, he has no choice with the entire prophet thing.” 

“Yeah, well,” Dean said, looking slightly embarrassed 

“I know how big you are on the whole free will thing; it’s why Cas was willing to fall for you guys.” I added before turning to face Linda, “You wanna talk a bit about what this whole prophet thing means for your son?” 

She nodded and, without talking to Dean or Kevin, I steered her towards some chairs that occupied a corner of the room and sat her there so that she could see Kevin without getting in the kid's way. 

“Okay, so shoot, I know you have some questions,” I said 

“Yeah, why is my son a prophet?” Linda asked 

“So yeah, this parts kinda strange. He wasn’t supposed to be a prophet yet. The tablet that he has was, in another timeline, not meant to be found for ten more years.” I explained, “At which point Kevin would be financially stable, in a committed relationship, and expecting his first child.” 

“What?” Linda said, tearing her eyes from Kevin to look at me, “is he not going to get that now?” 

“No,” I said, my voice soft, “And I’m sorry, really I am. The Leviathan are dangerous. They were God’s first attempt at life aside from the angels. When he realized how cruel and messed up they were, he created purgatory. From there the leviathan were never supposed to escape. But Crowley… Hey, Linda?”

She looked over at me, I gave her a small smile and took one of her hands in mine. 

“Kevin’s going to be fine.” I said, “It’s my job to protect him. It’s the only reason I left heaven. There is nothing more important to me than keeping your son safe.” 

“Why?” Linda asked, tilting her head a little, “Why is it so important to you?” 

“Linda, I am old. I am the oldest of my brothers and sisters. I have been around longer than time itself. Of the seven days that it took my father to create this universe, I was created on the first day. My brothers and sisters on the last. Time was different. One day was the equivalent of five millennia on Earth.” I took a quick breath “During this period where it was just God and I he let me watch time. I saw everything that would play out, and I was enthralled. Moses, Noah, Abraham, Adam and Eve, the falling of Lucifer, his subsequent rising, the birth of Sam and Dean Winchester, the life of the prophet Kevin Tran. I saw what your son is going to go through. I saw how much he just wanted to live a normal life, to get out. To keep you safe. And for some reason, it spoke to me. I decided then, that when the time came, I would protect Kevin Tran because he deserves it.” 

“So what you’re saying is that out of everyone in all of the time you chose to protect my son, really, ” Linda asked 

“Pretty much,” I agreed with a shrug.

“Thank you.” Linda said with a smile, “seriously, thank you. 

“It is not a problem,” I told her, standing up, “Make sure he does not work too hard, I will be back in a bit.” 

I looked around the basement of the cabin before heading up the stairs to look for Meg who I had sent to get a few things for Linda and Kevin. I figured she would have been back by now and when I was walking up the stairs I heard the voices of Cas and Sam so I stopped to listen. 

“You seem troubled.” Cas’ voice sounded at the top of the stairs, “Of course, that's a primary aspect of your personality, so I sometimes ignore it.” 

“Okay.” Sam said dubiously, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation, “Um right now I'm just wondering about you.”

“What about me?” Cas said “You're worried about the burden I lifted from you.” 

“Do you see Lucifer?” Sam asked, his voice sounding mildly curious and guilty. 

“I did at first.” Cas admitted after a moment “It was It was a projection of yours, I think, sort of an aftertaste. Now I more see well, everything. It's funny. I was -- I was done for, too. The weight of all my mistakes, all those lives and souls lost, I-II couldn't take it, either. I was I was lost until I took on your pain. It's strange to think that that helped, but-” 

He was going to continue when Sam interrupted him gently, “I know you never did anything but try to help. I realize that, Cas, and I'm grateful. We're all grateful. And we're gonna help you get better, okay? No matter what it takes.” 

“What do you mean, "better"?” Cas asked curiously. 

I was just about to finish heading upstairs when I heard Dean call for me. I turned and quickly make my way back down to the basement where Kevin was in the middle of a panic attack, surrounded by Linda and Dean. 

“Kevin.” Dean said, placing a hand gently on Kevin’s back as the kid was breathing heavily, beginning to hyperventilate. 

“This is all too much.” Kevin was saying in between gasping breaths “What's happened to my life? I'm just a kid from Michigan. I didn't want to be a word keeper!” 

“Looks like we're brown-baggin' it.” Dean said, glancing at me. 

“Dean, I don’t know how to deal with panic attacks.” I told him 

“You did fine earlier,” Dean said, referring to the hospital where I had somehow managed to stop his earlier one. 

“That doesn’t mean I’m suddenly okay with emotions, Dean.” I told him, “I kinda spent around 500 millenia by myself.” 

“I am not prepared to factor the supernatural into my worldview.” Kevin said, looking up at me with panicked eyes. 

Dean turned back to Kevin to help the kid calm down, so that he wasn’t freaking out about everything. Linda glanced at me before turning back to Kevin.

“Okay, there we go.” Dean said, shoving a brown paperbag into Kevin’s face and patting him on the back, “That's it. That's it. Take it easy. Just breathe” He moved to sit on one of the stools near the table with a sigh, “I don't know, man.What can I say? You've been chosen. And it sucks. Believe me. There's no use asking "why me?" 'Cause the angels -- they don't care. I think maybe they just don't have the equipment to care.” He turned to me with a helpless shrug, and I gave him a smile to let him know that I was not offended “Seems like when they try, it just breaks them apart.” 

“I just want to be the first Asian-American President of the United States.” Kevin said, looking from Dean to me 

“Then do your homework.” Dean said after a moment, moving to the chair and leaning back in it, closing his eyes. 

I shook my head at Dean and made my way upstairs after Kevin got back to work on the tablet. I found Sam and Castiel sitting at a table, cleaning weapons and talking quietly. 

“Have you guys seen Meg recently?” I asked, walking over to them, “I sent her to get a few things for Linda and Kevin two hours ago, she should be back by now.” 

“Not since we finished with the sigils.” Sam said, looking up from the gun he was cleaning. 

I heard footsteps behind us and turned to see Dean walking up the stairs, seething. 

“The demon knife is missing.” Dean said when none of us spoke. 

“That explains it.” I muttered, slightly disappointed. I was sure that Meg had a good reason, she valued her own life as much as the next demon, but I was still disappointed. 

Dean grabbed the paint stick Cas had used to draw sigils to make a devil’s trap in front of the door. I watched him curiously, and hung back with Sam and Cas. 

“You know, for a demon, she’s not actually that bad.” I pointed out, “She could have given away Cas’ location to the demons at any point and she hasn’t.” 

“Doesn’t mean that I trust her.” Dean said, stepping away from the trap and turning the light off.

“How do you even know she’s gonna be back?” I asked

Dean was about to reply when Meg opened the door and stepped in. Her forward movement was stopped, and she looked down with a groan as the lights turned on. 

“Didn't expect to see you back.” Sam said as Dean made his way over to Meg

“Yeah, not without the King's army.” Dean said, holding out his hand “Knife.”

“Typical.” Meg said with an angry laugh, “I save our bacon, and you're sitting here, waiting by a devil's trap. Seriously, I just killed two of Crowley's men. I could have gone the other way on that.” 

“It's true, incidentally.” Cas said, pushing away from the wall, “There's other demons' blood on that blade.” 

“Look, I'm simpler than you think.” Meg said in a rush, “I've figured one thing out about this world -- just one, pretty much. You find a cause, and you serve it. Give yourself over, and it orders your life. Lucifer and Yellow Eyes -- their mission was it for me.”

“So, what?” Dean asked, “We should trust you because you wanted to free Satan from hell?”

“I'm talking "cause," douche bag, as in a reason to get up in the morning.” Meg said, and I couldn’t help but smile, “Obviously, these things shift over time. We learn we grow. Now, for me currently, the cause is bringing down the King. And I know we'll need help to do it.” 

“Crowley ain't the problem this year.” Dean pointed out 

“When are you gonna get it? Crowley's always the problem.” Meg said, “He's just waiting for the right moment to strike. I know what I'm supposed to do. And it isn't screw with Sam and Dean or lose the only angel who'd go to bat for me.” 

“This is good -- harmony, communication.” Cas said after Sam had released Meg from the devil’s trap, “Now our only problem is Hester.” 

“What?” Meg said, spinning to look at Cas. 

“Well, here, we're hidden from the Garrison, but when you killed a demon, you put out a pretty clear beacon.” I pointed out with a head tilt to Meg, 

“We need better angel-proofing now.” Meg said 

As Meg said that the door behind us flew off its hinges. Hester and her lackey appeared behind us, startling the poor humans. 

“You took the Prophet from us?!” Hester said indignantly 

“I'm -- I'm sorry?” Cas said, turning the apology into a question 

“You have fallen in every way imaginable.” Hester said with a scowl to Cas 

“Please, Castiel.” Inias begged, “We have to follow the code. Help us do our work.” 

“He can't help you.” Dean said, “He can't help anybody.” 

“We don't need his help or his permission.” Hester nodded at Inias who disappeared, “The Keeper goes to the desert tonight.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off.” Dean said when Inias reappeared with Kevin. “We're actually trying to clean up one of your Angel's messes! You know that.” 

I knew Cas was about to speak, but I quickly moved to Kevin’s side, removing him from Inias’ grasp

“What are you doing?” I said, my voice low, “you are not his guardian.” 

“Kevin has no guardian.” Hester said, glaring at me, “The archangels are gone.” 

“Oh, sister,” I said sadly with a shake of my head, “You know so little, do you understand how much it takes to kill an archangel? Do you even know how many archangels there are? No, of course, you don’t. Only the archangels know how many archangels there are. Would you like me to tell you or will you let me do my damned job and protect the Keeper from those who would fail in that task?” 

Everyone was staring at me and my grip on Kevin tightened as Linda came up the stairs in a panic. I help out a hand, telling her to stop when suddenly Hester’s other lackey was on Linda, and they were gone. 

“Where did they take her?” Kevin said in a panic, “Where did they go?” 

“Do not worry, your mother is safe,” Hester said, “She is just insurance that you will do the right thing. We can take you to your house to protect you.” 

“No you can’t,” I said “If you take him to his house he will be captured by Leviathan and your two most loyal men will die. Do you want that to happen, sister? Do you want to risk the prophet falling into the hands of the Leviathan?” 

“Just give us a chance,” Dean begged, “we’ll protect your prophet.” 

“Why should we give you anything After everything you have taken from us?” Hester said hotly, “The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in hell, he was lost! For that, you're going to pay.” 

I noticed Kevin starting to breath heavier and pulled him closer, putting my other hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. I watched Meg move around the angels 

“Please.” Cas begged stepping in front of Hester, drawing her away from Dean “They're the ones we were put here to protect.” 

“No, Castiel.” Hester said, her eyebrows furrowing, before backhanding Cas and causing him to fall. She stood over him, grabbing his coat and tugging him towards her “No more madness!” she punched him “No more promises!” another punch “No more new Gods!” She pulled out her angel blade, raising it above her head. 

“Hester! No! Please! There's so few of us left.” Inias begged grabbing Hester’s arm. She turned to him and hit him with the hilt of the angel blade, knocking him back.

“You wanted free will.” Hester said, watching Cas closely, ignoring Inias “Now I'm making the choices.”

Hester pulled her arm back again and was ready to bring it down and end Cas’ life when Meg came up behind her and stabbed her with an angel blade. The blue light that escaped her would have been blinding were I not an angel. I made sure Kevin had his eyes covered before watching the life flow out of Hester’s vessel. 

“What?” Meg said when she found Cas staring at her in confusion, “Someone had to.” 

I shook my head before turning to the other angels. They were still in front of Sam and Dean where they had stepped earlier when the brothers had moved to protect Cas. Inias was standing up now, wiping at his face and removing the bruise that was starting. 

“So… what now?” I asked, looking at the angels and then back to Kevin, “I mean, I think there’s a leviathan at the Tran house right now but y’know, if you wanna take Kevin there and die then be my guest, who am I to stop you?” 

“Wait, what?” Kevin said, looking at me with panic in his eyes, “My mom is with a leviathan? Why aren’t you doing something?” 

“Kevin, my job is to protect you,” I said with a head tilt, “the Leviathan could easily kill me and then I wouldn’t be able to do my job. Your mom wants me to protect you too; we already talked about this. She’ll be fine.” 

“No,” Kevin said roughly, “You need to protect her too. Either you protect both of us, or you protect no one.” 

“Kev-” 

“No, if you won’t protect her then I’ll go with them.” Kevin gestured to the three other angels who were looking around the room like they didn’t know what to do anymore. 

“You’ll go with the angels who left your mom in a house with a leviathan?” I asked, confused by Kevin’s line of thinking. 

“Yes,” Kevin said after a moment. 

“Fine.” I said with a sigh, I turned to Sam and Dean, “under no circumstances is Kevin supposed to leave this cabin. I will hunt down anything that takes him. I’ll be right back.” 

(000) 

I cautiously went through the front door into Linda’s house, using my grace to undo the lock. I made sure to leave the door open a little to avoid the noise it would make when I entered. I would have just popped right in but I didn’t know how many leviathan there were and I needed to get Linda out of there. 

“Hello?” A voice called from the kitchen, Linda. 

I walked in to see that she was alone. She saw that it was me and put down the kitchen knife she was holding. 

“You’re alone?” I asked, just to make sure. She nodded, and I relaxed, “We need to leave.”

I stepped closer and then stopped when I realized that it was not Linda Tran in front of me. 

“You’re a leviathan.” I said, my voice flat. 

“And you are an angel,” the leviathan said with a grin, “soon to be a dead angel.” 

“Ah, how about, no?” I said before pulling out my angel blade and holding it in front of me. 

“You know those things can’t kill us.” The Leviathan said. 

“I’m not your typical angel,” I told the thing before pulling my arm back and throwing the knife so that it lodge into the leviathans chest. 

He morphed back into the form that he seemed more at home in and removed the knife from his chest. By the time it was out I was on him, grabbing the knife and using it to slice off his head. 

“Nasty.” I said before looking around, wiping my hands on my dress. 

I searched the house, not finding a single trace of Linda.  
(000) 

I noticed right away that something was wrong. I couldn’t sense Kevin. I looked around to see that the cabin was a mess and that the brothers, Cas and Meg were missing. Cursing I made my way outside to see if I could reach Cas. 

After a few moments, I sighed and looked around, trying to remain calm. Obviously, something had happened when I left. I just needed to figure out what. 

I went back in and saw that there was one more set of angel wings and I hoped those didn’t belong to Cas. I slowly made my way downstairs looking around when I got to the bottom to see that the entire place had been ransacked. 

I moved further into the room when I found that my movement was restricted. I looked back so see that my dress was torn and caught on one of the many weapons. I sighed and pulled the dress to me, tearing it some more. I was gonna need a new outfit.

With no information forthcoming from the cabin, I went outside to look around. Linda’s car was gone, and there was no way for me to see if Kevin was with them or not. 

I groaned, cursing at the Winchesters. I had given them one job, one simple job, and they had royally screwed it up. I was furious. At them for messing this up, and at myself for trusting them not to.

I closed my eyes, and when they opened, I was standing in front of Gabe in a Seattle apartment, overlooking Puget Sound. 

“Hey brother, what is the easiest way to locate the Winchesters?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so, I haven't actually continued this story past this chapter, and I don't often update on AO3 but I'm working on fixing both of those problems. I was reading through this story and figured out where to go from here, so I'm gonna work on it more.


End file.
